Cumpleaños de Severus
by rasaaabe
Summary: Severus cumple años y Harry le dará el mejor regalo que puede esperar el hombre.


Día nueve de enero, uno de los días más importantes del año, día que tenía marcado en el calendario desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hoy su marido, Severus Snape, cumplía 50 años y le tenía preparado algo muy especial.

Era el último sábado de las vacaciones de navidad, el sábado que precedía al domingo pero sobretodo al lunes que los retornaría a la rutina. A Severus como director de Hogwarts y a él como jefe del departamento de aurores.

El día amaneció frío, con la nieve típica de aquellas épocas en los exteriores de la casa. Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron a la misma hora de siempre, a las nueve de la mañana, aunque aquella mañana notó algo extraño al no sentir el calor y el cuerpo de su marido, su todo, a su lado. El antiguo chico de la casa de los leones, se levantó, extrañado de no encontrar a Severus a su lado, tomó una ducha con agua caliente, se vistió y bajó a la cocina a desayunar, allí se encontró con sus dos hijos Hill y Nora, de 7 y 5 años respectivamente.

- Hola papi- saludó la niña a Harry cuando entró a la cocina.

- Cariño¿has dormido bien?- le preguntó el ojiverde a su hija

- He soñado que jugaba contigo a quidditch e iba a Hogwarts con papá- le dijo la niña con sus ojos negros, como los de Severus, brillando de felicidad

- ¿Has visto a papá esta mañana?- le preguntó el padre a su hija

- Sí, ya le he dado muchos besos por su cumpleaños. Ha dicho que ahora venía- no bien hubo terminado de decir aquello la niña, Severus se apareció en la casa

Harry se quedó observando a su marido entrar en la cocina con caminar altivo, típico caminar Slytherin pero que a él le encantaba. Aquella mañana Severus se había despertado temprano, había aprovechado para ir a comprar el desayuno, aquella mañana se le habían antojado unos churros con chocolate.

- Veo que el señor Potter ha despertado. Pensé que el bello durmiente no se despertaría y tendría que subir a despertarlo con un beso- le comentó Severus a Harry mientras lo besaba deseándole buenos días y dejando al ojiverde con ganas de más, al sentir ese magnetismo que siempre notaba al estar cerca del hombre de ojos negros

El desayuno transcurría en tranquilidad, con Hill contándole a sus padres que tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts, donde ahora los niños empezaban a ir con 6 años como en los colegios muggles. El niño era más parecido a Severus, tenía un carácter más tranquilo y más calculador al contrario de su hermana que era un terremoto y muy espontánea. Hill quería empezar de nuevo Hogwarts porque quería volver a ver a sus amigos, a los que en todas las vacaciones no había visto.

- Papá, tienes chocolate- le dijo Nora a Severus mientras se lo intentaba quitar con sus manos embadurnadas de chocolate logrando, solamente, mancharlo más.

- Enana mira como has puesto a papá- le recriminó Hill a su hermana, la niña que no pensaba dejar que su hermano pudiera con ella, se levantó y también le manchó completamente la cara de chocolate, luego salió de la cocina corriendo con su hermano gritando detrás de ella

Harry sonreía al ver la escena de sus dos hijos corriendo uno detrás del otro, sabía que aunque se pelearan uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Una vez perdió a sus hijos de vista se giró a observar a su esposo; éste tenía toda la cara repleta de chocolate algo realmente cómico para una persona al que no le agradaba demasiado aquel alimento.

- Ven aquí que te voy a limpiar el chocolate- le dijo Harry a Severus mientras cogía una servilleta y se la pasaba por la frente y las mejillas. Aun le quedaba chocolate en la nariz, las orejas y los labios pero para esas partes tenía pensado una mejor manera de quitarlo, mejor y más placentera. Empezó su labor por la nariz, una vez no quedó nada pasó a la oreja donde se ensañó con el lóbulo e hizo gemir al cumpleañero, finalmente se dirigió a los labios, donde un ansioso Severus lo estaba esperando como agua de mayo. Se besaban tranquilamente, sin prisas, con cariño, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo; a pesar de tener todo el tiempo del mundo, el beso se fue tornando más salvaje subiendo la temperatura de la habitación. El director de Hogwarts empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry mientras besaba el cuello del ojiverde, que en aquellos momentos estaba sentado encima de la mesa de la cocina empezando a notar el placer que siempre le proporcionaban aquellos labios al recorrerle todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo. El ver a su marido con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza levemente inclinada hacía atrás, las mejillas sonrosadas y la boca ligeramente abierta soltando pequeños gemidos, hizo que a Severus se le acelerara el corazón y tuviera ganas de hacerle sentir más placer al jefe de los aurores, a ese ser que se había ganado su corazón sin intentarlo. Al ir a bajar sus labios por el torso de Harry, Severus escuchó un pequeño carraspeo y se giró a mirar quien los había interrumpido en un momento como aquel. En la puerta de la cocina se encontró con Draco y Hermione, la chica estaba muy roja mientras que su ahijado solamente le sonreía de forma juguetona.

- No sabía que a tu edad aun hicieras esas cosas, padrino- le dijo un divertido Draco a Severus desde la puerta

- Hacer estas cosas añade salud a las personas. Seguramente si Hermione tuviera que comparar se quedaría conmigo antes que contigo dragoncito así que no me provoques que no quiero dejarte en ridículo- le comentó Severus a su ahijado mientras Harry se abrochaba la camisa y se bajaba de la mesa a pesar de lo excitado que estaba

Antes de decir nada más, en el comedor se escucharon lo que parecían gritos de alegría. Tanto Severus como Harry salieron a ver porque el alboroto de sus dos hijos, al ver a las dos personas que había en el salón lo entendieron al instante.

- Mira quien ha venido, papi- le dijo Nora a Harry mientras estaba cogida al cuello de Remus que le sonreía

- Veo que hoy todos queréis felicitar a Severus- le comentó Harry a Remus mientras señalaba a Draco, Hermione y Lucius

Remus asintió con la cabeza. El licántropo ahora era amigo íntimo de Severus, pasaban muchas horas juntas en Hogwarts, Remus era el subdirector; aparte compartían dos cosas, el afecto de los dos hacía Lucius, pareja del antiguo gryffindor, y el afecto por Harry.

Una vez que ambos niños habían dejado respirar un poco a Lucius y Remus, yéndose a incordiar a Draco y a Hermione, los dos hombres procedieron a saludar a Harry, Remus comentándole la nada discreta erección que tenía, cosa que hizo que el ojiverde se pusiera más colorado de lo que ya estaba, y a felicitar a Severus, ahora el comentario fue por parte de Lucius pero al contrario que a Harry al hombre de ojos negros no se le subieron los colores a la cara en cambio si se le formó una pícara sonrisa.

Terminados los saludos y las felicitaciones, Severus se fue a su despacho con Remus y Lucius para tratar unos temas de Hogwarts. En el salón quedaron Harry, los niños y la pareja de Draco y Hermione. Los niños estaban disfrutando de los juguetes y regalos que les habían traído Lucius y Remus, y Hermione y Draco. Los mayores estaban hablando sentados en los sillones al lado del la chimenea que estaba encendida y desprendía un calorcito muy reconfortante.

- ¿Esta noche os podríais quedar con Hill y Nora?- le preguntó el ojiverde a su casi hermana y a su amigo rubio

- Veo que te has quedado con ganas en la cocina y planeas que mi padrino lo termine esta noche- le comentó el joven de los Malfoy

- Draco- le reprendió Hermione dándole en el brazo al ver como su amigo se moría de vergüenza con lo que acababa de decirle su novio

- Herm sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Nuestro querido Harry quiere que nos encarguemos de sus hijos para que mi padrino lo sodomice durante toda la noche- le comentó Draco a su novia como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en vez de la vida sexual de su amigo de ojos verdes y de su padrino

- No le hagas caso Harry, ya sabes como es con estos temas y ya sabes que le gusta avergonzarte. Nos quedaremos con los dos angelitos sin problemas para que tu puedas disfrutar y darle el cumpleaños a Severus que se merece- le comentó Hermione a su amigo de ojos verdes

- Por cierto Harry, la foto tuya con la camisa desabrochada y la cara sonrosada por el placer me haría rico. Si no fuera porque mi padrino me mataría si hiciera algo así no me lo pensaría ni un segundo en poder comercializar con una estampa como la que nos hemos encontrado en la cocina- le dijo el joven Malfoy a Harry en un susurro como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

El día había pasado tranquilo, aun con los niños en casa. La comida pasó en un ambiente distendido, con conversaciones triviales y alguna que otra risa. En aquella mesa estaban todas las personas importantes en la vida de Severus. Lucius, su amigo del alma, casi su hermano; Remus, antiguo enemigo pero en la actualidad su mano derecha en Hogwarts y un muy buen amigo aparte de ser la pareja del patriarca de los Malfoy; Hermione, era una chica con un corazón de oro aparte de ser quien había echo asentar la cabeza a su ahijado y aquello había sido una cosa que le agradecía; Draco, el pequeño dragón al que quería como si fuera un hijo y por el que haría cualquier cosa; sus dos soles, sus hijos Hill y Nora, no se imaginaba el perder a alguno porque sería el fin; finalmente a su lado estaba su media naranja, su vida, la persona que le había echo creer en el amor, la esperanza y el futuro, la persona más importante a la que quería con toda su alma y todo su corazón, Harry.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente con los niños, Draco y Lucius jugando con la consola que le habían regalado Remus y el mayor de la familia Malfoy. Por su parte Severus, Hermione, Harry y Remus estaban sentados en los sillones observando como los anteriormente temidos Malfoy estaban sonriendo y divirtiéndose mientras perdían con los pequeños de la casa Snape-Potter. El tiempo pasó rápido y la tarde estaba apunto de llegar a su fin, motivo por el cual los invitados se fueron a su casa llevándose con ellos a los pequeños niños de Harry y Severus

El hombre de ojos negros subió a su despacho a firmar unos papeles a los que tenía que responder, dándole así tiempo a Harry a que preparara lo que fuera que tuviera en mente el auror.

Salió de su despacho después de varios minutos firmando documentos. Se dirigió al salón, el cual se lo encontró con las luces apagadas y solamente iluminado por la danza del fuego de la chimenea. Se acercó al lugar y descubrió a Harry sentado en una alfombra, enfrente del fuego, con una botella de champán, fresas y chocolate.

Fue una noche completamente inolvidable, no solamente por el espectáculo que le ofreció Harry a Severus con un baile sensual y erótico sino también por la forma en que ambos compartieron sabores, sensaciones, y sobretodo sentimientos. Aquella noche, aquel cumpleaños especial, Severus lo recordaría toda la vida por el espectáculo de ver a su marido bailando y quitándose la ropa de una manera sensual y erótica únicamente para él, lo recordaría también por la cena en la que más que cenar compartieron tiernas caricias, pero sobretodo lo recordaría por la forma en que había amado a Harry delante de la chimenea con las llamas haciendo un baile íntimo, encima de la suave y cálida alfombra donde había visto la imagen más hermosa del mundo, la de su pareja disfrutando, gimiendo y pidiéndole más, necesitando más de él, necesitando sentirlo dentro como bien le indicaba aquella cara que al igual que el cuerpo estaba completamente sonrosado y sudado haciéndolo demasiado apetecible y bello como para ser algo real y no un simple espejismo.

Ambos esposos, abrazados, cayeron dormidos casi al amanecer, enfrente de la chimenea sobre la alfombra tapados únicamente por una manta convocada por Severus antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Aquella fue la estampa que se encontró Draco al ir a casa de su padrino para llevar a los niños, al ver aquello decidió que ya los llevaría más tarde, no era una imagen que los niños debieran ver. Antes de volver a entrar en la chimenea les sacó una foto a los dos esposos, porque como siempre decía su padre: nunca sabes cuando puedes necesitarla. Aquella foto nunca vería la luz pero le podría servir, en un futuro, para alguna situación que necesitara ayuda de Harry y él no quisiera ayudarlo por propia voluntad, a su padrino no se atrevería a hacerle aquello por el respeto que le tenía. El rubio dejó a los dos hombres abrazados y dormidos sobre la alfombra descansando de la ajetreada y apasionada noche del cumpleaños de Severus.

* * *

Aquí vengo esta vez para el día del cumpleaños de Severus con este oneshot.

Nos vemos


End file.
